Do you believe in magic?
by HALCALI
Summary: [one shot, roxas x olette, roxette] It's Valentine's day and Olette doesn't have a valentine, or does she? Read the author note if you've read Viva El Amor.


**DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?**

_in a young girl's heart, the music can free her whenever it starts_

**Roxas **& **Olette **:: _Valentine's Day tribute_

**AUTHOR APOLOGY: **Okay guys, i'm that static author of the infamous Roxas x Olette fanfic, _VIVA EL AMOR_. I deleted the last chapter on accident. So I must rewrite it. I felt kind of bad, seeing as how tons of people were looking forward to it. I wrote this Roxas x Olette for you all, who have waited _very_ patiently for that fanfic.

**SIDENOTES: **There are a couple little quirks about this one shot, however. Namine is _reborn and became somebody_, and Riku, Sora, and Kairi all go to Olette's school. Roxas hasn't been reborn yet. Keep reading to find out.

---

It was Valentine's Day at her school. She _hated_ Valentine's day, only because it reminded her of _seriously_ alone she was sometimes. Sure, she had Hayner and Pence, but... where was that empty feeling? She always felt empty on that day.

At her desk, she pondered.

_How come I feel as if I **do** have a Valentine, though?_ ... Olette couldn't get it out of her mind.

She looked around, seeing Hayner being flooded with girls, and Pence, who was talking to a girl he had a crush on. They looked _very_ happy, especially Hayner. Olette had given them chocolates early on, but boys being boys, they ate it all in one feasting.

"Hey, Olette, earth to Olette!" A familiar voice startled her, she turned around to see a blonde behind her, smiling. Namine.

"Oh, hey Namine.." Olette's empty smile is what set Namine off. "You look sad, what's wrong?" Namine pulled up a chair next to Olette, flattening her uniform skirt. Olette thought about it, and it hadn't been long since Namine transferred, but she was _already_ trying to be Olette's best friend. It almost _seemed_ like they were friends once upon a time.

"It's nothing,... single awareness day, you know?" Olette looked out to the window next to her, seeing guys and girls give eachother roses and chcolates.

Namine bit her lip. She was a victim of this _love_ going all around. Riku had given her roses the day before Valentine's day, to avoid being like the rest of the boys. "I see."

"But don't _me_ get you down, Namine, you have Riku!" Olette said, terribly cheerful. Namine's eyes widened, and she blushed, "Y-yes, but you.."

Olette put her hand on Namine's shoulder for reassurance, "Believe me, don't worry. I'll be fine."

Those emerald orbs of mystery were something Namine couldn't read sometimes. Olette was such a good friend. "If you say so." Namine got up, _knowing_ her drawing _had_ to work.

"Okay, class, return to your seats." The teacher said, tapping their clipboard on the teacher desk. "Before we begin class today, we have a new student."

Riku watched Namine's face grow with a mischevous grin from across the room. He slapped his forehead, "I knew it. Oh, _Namine_..."

A boy walked in the room, wearing the boy's uniform of the school, slightly dirty blonde attractive hair, lucid blue eyes in the color of the sky, and a handsome face to fit it all together. "Hi, everyone." He greeted, looking around the room.

"This is our new student, Roxas. Please welcome him." The teacher pushed Roxas forward, urging him to sit next to Olette. As he spotted Olette, he met with her eyes. Her heart jumped as he approached her closer. _Do I know you..?_ She thought, watching him as he sat down.

"Hey, Olette." He grinned, waving at her.

---

At lunch, Namine, Olette, Riku, Sora, and Kairi all sat together outside on the patio, gossping about what had happened earlier that day. Olette hadn't the _slightest_ what the others were talking about, but it seemed important.

"It worked, Namine." Riku put his arm around her, "You're going to make _someone_ very happy."

"Not just _someone, **both** _of them." Namine chirped, eating a cookie. Kairi, who was in the next class with Sora, nudged Olette, "So this Roxas kid, d'ya like him?"

Olette shrugged. She felt something when she saw him, but ignored it. She didn't want to seem shallow. "Come on, girl!" Sora smacked Olette on the back, "I think he likes you!"

"Oh, and here he comes now." Riku pointed.

Olette's heart jumped. "Riku, stop toying with me." Riku had a tendency to trick her and laugh about it later. This time..

"I think he's right." Kairi leaned in closer to Olette, "Break a leg!"

"Roxas, hey!" Namine greeted, smiling wide. "You're looking well."

Olette's back was turned to Roxas, but she _refused_ to look at him. She was scared she'd fall deeper into him. He was... _familiar_. Olette's profuse blush gave it away - and they all looked at her with delight. Roxas, too, was blushing. "T-thanks, Namine.."

"Well, Olette?" Riku kicked her foot to jump-start Olette, who was frozen stiff. "W-what?"

"Olette, can I talk to you?" Roxas asked. His voice was something she'd heard in her dreams...

Before she turned around to Roxas, she looked into Sora's eyes, who was sitting next to her. Sora smiled, "You'll be fine. Roxas is a good guy. Let him do what he wants." Sora's eyes...

And when she turned around to Roxas, she saw an identical complexion. Roxas extended his hand to her, "Come on, I have something for you." She took his hand, and he dragged her off into a secure location, where no one ever stayed during lunch.

"W-we just met." Olette said, as Roxas ravaged through his pockets, looking for something.

"No, we haven't." He replied, feeling his left pocket. "Ah!" He pulled out a small orange munny bag, extending it out to her. "Here, hold my hand."

This was all _too_ strange. "T-that's my-!"

"I know, hold it."

She put her hand on the munny bag. Something went through her mind...

---

_"Roxas, it's melting." Olette said, licking her Sea Salt ice cream. He looked at her, a little sad. "Sorry.."_

_He put his hand on hers, instinctively. "You won't be mad at me if I can't eat it right now?"_

_She looked back at him, shaking her head, "Don't worry about it."_

_They leaned in for a kiss.._

---

She jumped, taking her hand from the munny bag quickly. "W-what's this?"

"I mean, if you don't want to remember.." He took out a boquet of roses, shoving them in her arms. "I don't mean to make this awkward, but.. we... and I..." Roxas couldn't find the words. The frightful look on Olette's face was all he needed to know she might not accept him again.

When he felt her body fall on him, his heart beat faster, and faster...

"You were my valentine." She said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his uniform. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I took so long."

Olette vaguely remembered the scene she saw, but she remembered his name, his face, everything.. she remembered more and more of the special moments they shared. There was something.. something that set her heart on fire when she saw him.

They were leaning in for a kiss, when they saw a jolt of light go through their eyes. Both of them pulled away, quickly, as they saw a camera, being held up by Kairi, in the bushes. "Awww, you guys didn't kiss?!"

Sora popped up from the bushes, "Kairi, you pressed at the wrong time!!"

"I'm sorry!! That was just _way_ too cute to pass up!" She argued. Namine came up from behind them, "Uh, guys..." She pointed at Olette, who was on the ground, holding her roses, blushing, and Roxas, his back turned, blushing as well. "Oops.." Kairi scratched her head, laughing nervously. "I-i'm sorry guys.."

Namine kneeled down to Olette. "Don't worry, he'll be here for as long as forever."

Olette didn't look up at Namine.

"And you're _not_ shallow. Don't you remember, he's your boyfriend! You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of." Namine helped her up, pushing Olette back to Roxas. Roxas turned around, still red. "S-sorry.."

Olette's eyes perked up, shining. She held the roses in her left arm, and grabbed his hand tightly. "Nothing to apologize for. I remember now." Olette kissed his cheek quickly, and dashed off. "You can't catch me!" She laughed off, into the distance.

Roxas shook his head, knowing _just_ how silly Olette could be. The _real_ Olette. 

"Thanks, Namine." Roxas murmured, before dashing off to catch Olette.

The witch smiled at the two in the distance. They were never going to be alone again.


End file.
